Long handled scrubbers or back brushes conventionally have the elongated handle fixed to the brush head. Attempts to use such devices to apply lotions, such as suntan ointments, medicaments and the like to the back of a user waste the lotion, soil clothing, pick up sand and other debris and are not conveniently carried in a purse or pocket of the user. It would thus be an improvement in the art to provide an applicator saturated with the material to be applied to the body and protected during non-use by a cover and which can be hand manipulated by a pivoted handle that is selectively extended to a convenient length.